In the parent application, Ser. No. 570,285 synthetic lubricants are prepared by reacting one mole of alkoxylated primary alkylmonoamine having terminal OH groups with two moles of monobasic alkanoic acids. A diester of relatively low molecular weight (and low viscosity) is obtained which has limited value as a synthetic lubricant particularly for blending with mineral oils to modify and upgrade their properties. On the other hand, if the same quantities of the same alkoxylated primary alkylamine is reacted with a mole of a dibasic alkanoic acid a product having a very high molecular weight and possessing very high viscosity can be prepared. These latter products can also be useful as lubricant blending agents and/or as additives with mineral oil. However, the products having only very high or low viscosities are more limited in their applications than they need be if products with a wider range of viscosity were available.
In order to more precisely disclose the invention, its scope and application, in the greatest possible detail, a supplemental discussion of the invention follows. Unless otherwise disclosed, all parts are by weight, all degrees are in centigrade and all tests for determining viscosity, viscosity index, neutralization number and total base number are essentially ASTM procedures.